


All That Matters

by Cynorca, satsuki19



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MakoRin are being fluffy dorks, Sakura Pool, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynorca/pseuds/Cynorca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuki19/pseuds/satsuki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There, standing at the mouth of the gates was his soon-to-be-husband, the red locks framing his sharp face a stark contrast to his crème tuxedo, hand around his best man's arm. Call him a sap, but now he knew the meaning of being amazed breathless. Rin was beautiful, and there was no other word to describe him.</p><p>Now Makoto remembered why he's here in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p>Yay Makoto and Rin finally get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so we wanted to write a sakura pool wedding for MakoRin, sue us x'D  
> Title sucks because it's 03.04 AM and I can't think anymore HAHA Orz

So, finally this is it, his wedding day.

  


Rin couldn't help but feel how his heart's pounding too much – it's as if he's swimming the whole 5 kilometers to the pool where the wedding is held, instead of having sat comfily inside a smooth black Porsche a few hours ago. Never once in his life had he ever felt _this_ nervous, not even in the Olympic race where he got the shining gold medal which was now lying nicely on a shelf in his living room.

  


Well, except maybe when he was a little, when he had broken his neighbour's window while playing baseball (though Sousuke took part in it, so he's as guilty as Rin is), but that's a different story altogether.

  


Rin had combed his hair back into a sleek ponytail, a last effort on taming his unruly hair and looking a bit formal – he couldn't help the flush as he imagined on how handsome his soon-to-be husband would look in a suit and tie.

  


They hadn't met each other for the whole week prior to the wedding as part of tradition, save for some texting (and a _lot_ of sexting). Rin missed him already, and kinda hoped he looked as handsome as that olive green haired man. So it's really out of his control if his heart beat, drummed, thundered, like crazy.

  


"Onii-chan!"

  


Rin startled, almost dropping the glass of water he drank to calm himself on his crème coloured suit, as his little sister knocked on the door.

  


"It's time already," she announced as she poked her red head from behind a huge, classic wooden door.

  


"Okay," answered Rin, trying to hold his cool, but he should know it would never work on Gou. The younger girl entered the room, frowning as she walked over.

  


“Etto, onii-chan, do you need anything? You look like you're... Half-grinning and half-crying... It's a very weird face."

 

“I'm fine!” came Rin's spluttering reply, but really, who is he trying to fool anyway?

   


Meanwhile, at the altar, Makoto Tachibana couldn't stop fidgeting on his spot with his fingers plucking at the hem of his cuffs. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he oddly felt guilty about being so nervous.

  


This was his wedding day, and he was _supposed_ to be happy-- not that he wasn't! It's just that he had suddenly acquired these nerves out of nowhere, leaving no trace of his optimistic bravado when he had gotten down on one knee in front of the late Matsuoka Toraichi's grave a few months ago, and he should be ashamed of himself but he's seriously starting to consider to bail--

  


"Makoto, stop fidgeting," came a nudge from beside him, and the brunet turned to his best friend clad in a monochrome tuxedo identical to his. Nanase Haruka stared at the groom for a few seconds, before slowly moving his stare past Makoto's shoulder. Blinking, Makoto followed his best man's gaze and turned around...

 

… to have his green eyes locked with a pair of ruby orbs.

  


There, standing at the mouth of the gates was his soon-to-be-husband, the red locks framing his sharp face a stark contrast to his crème tuxedo, hand around his best man's arm. Call him a sap, but now he knew the meaning of being amazed breathless. Rin was beautiful, and there was no other word to describe him.

  


Now Makoto remembered why he's here in the first place.

  


"You'll be fine," Haruka whispered, his tone as flat as ever, though the warm glint in his blue eyes betrayed his pokerface.

  


Across the altar, Yamazaki Sousuke was wincing at the death grip his childhood friend had around his arm.

  


"Ouch-- Rin, your grab's starting to hurt my bad shoulder," he whispered, “Stop pulling, damn it.”

  


"Sorry," Rin quickly replied, his gaze locked with the gentle green eyes far ahead. It was a cheesy thing, but his nerves had gone as quickly as it came the minute Makoto turned his back and met his eyes with a smile. A nervous smile, yes, but hey, who can blame him? Rin smiled to himself. Whatever did he do right in his life to end up with this guy? And so he walked down the aisle, a thick transparent glass used as a makeshift bridge, clearing a path across the garden pool as cherry blossoms floated beneath on the pool's bright blue surface.

  


It was beautiful, this sight that he never seen before.

 

"Haru, I-- This is real, right?" Makoto whispered, his feet still tapping the floor nervously, but now with a dreamy smile on his face as his gaze held Rin's. What ever had he done right to deserve that perfect, emotionally-constipated, tsundere, sometimes-an-asshole pro-swimmer as his lov--

  


"Ow!" the brunette yelped as he felt a sharp pain on his arm; Haru had just pinched him.

  


"It's real. Straighten up, Makoto. Good luck."

 

All of his friends and families were standing on each side of the pool and they were all a blur on the corner of his eyes. He was focusing on one person and one person alone; he could see how Makoto fidgeted nervously on his feet as Rin slowly approached.

  


At the length where he could see all detail of Makoto's suit, Sousuke whispered playfully, "You know, many brides cry at her wedding day, don't be shy and take your moment.”

  


Rin shoved his elbow into the other's side playfully. "Oh shut up, Sousuke."

  


But Sousuke grinned as he could hear the crack in Rin's voice. Sousuke smiled, and gently pushed Rin forward as Makoto reached out his hand for Rin to take.

  


"I wish for your happiness, Rin," he mumbled before taking his spot on Rin's side of the altar, standing opposite of Haruka whose gaze kept drifting towards all the water surrounding them. An inkling feeling of forboding rose in Sousuke's head, but it all dissipated when said raven moved to mumble something in Makoto's ear.

  


"Stop shaking. You're fine," Haruka mumbled, nudging Makoto on the waist before stepping back, making way for the two grooms as Makoto took Rin's hand in his and they faced the priest responsible for their marriage.

  


"You look beautiful," Makoto whispered into Rin's ear, squeezing his hand, grinning slightly as said red-head's eartips turn red. His chest felt pleasantly full, and so comfortably warm. Rin, on the other hand, felt grateful he was wearing a glove or else Makoto would know how cold his hand is right now. He couldn't look back at the green eyes when he murmured, "and you're hot," before straightening his gaze to the priest.

  


Makoto found it irresistably cute.

  


The brunet couldn't stop grinning like an idiot and he barely heard anything that the priest said; all he could focus on was how amazing Rin looked today, at this moment, his usual confident grin now replaced by a shy smile.

  


In front of them, the priest smiled, and started to speak, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this... Man in holy Matrimony...."

  


Makoto felt awkward. Happy, grateful, and awkward, that he couldn't help but to smile sheepishly at his soon-to-be husband.

  


"Do you, Tachibana Makoto, take Matsuoka Rin as your lawly wedded husband?"

  


Husband... That sure had a nice ring to it. Makoto was literally minutes away from officially claiming Rin as his and he didn't know what to do about it. Will it change anything? Will it not make much of a difference? No, something will definitely change. After all, they did talk about adopting, so having a child must change a lot of things, no? Will they have trouble, though? Makoto was sure they wouldn't, what with both of them having younger siblings after all, but –

  


"...."

  


"...."

  


_Hold on,_ _does_ _Makoto_ _need that much_ _time_ _to answer?_ Rin frowned, looking at his so-soon-to-be-husband in a wonder – rolling his eyes as he immediately noticed what was wrong. Makoto's off day dreaming in La La Land, goofy grin all over his face. Rin already gave a thought to kick the man beside him when someone, already did it to him, thankfully.

  


"Oniichan!" A voice suddenly spoke up from beside Makoto, accompanied by a dull pain shooting from his shins.

  


"E-eh?" Makoto blinked sheepishly as he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts and into his surroundings, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable as he could feel dozens and dozens of eyes trained on his form.

  


"Oi, oniichan! Answer the priest!" Ren spoke up again, giving his older brother another soft kick, eliciting a gentle chuckle throughout the crowd.

  


"Do you, Tachibana Makoto, take Matsuoka Rin as your lawly wedded husband?" the priest repeated with a gentle, understanding smile, and Makoto smiled back sheepishly.

  


"I do," he spoke out loud and clear, despite the loud thumping of his heart, mouthing a small apology to Rin, who oddly seemed amused by it all. Yeah, Makoto's more than willing to marry this wonderful man he's lucky to be able to call his.

  


Rin looked straight at the priest again as now the priest asked him the same question, "Do you, Matsuoka Rin, take Tachibana Makoto as your lawly wedded husband?"

  


Rin opened his mouth, ready to answer, "I--"

  


And that, was the moment when Sousuke yelled Haru's name, a huge SPLASH resounded through the vicinity along with a loud gasp from the crowd, with Nagisa's laugh topping everything off.

  


"HARUKA!" Makoto could hear Sousuke yell from behind him, "Get your ass out of the water you idiot!" and also noticed Rin's hand suddenly tensing in his. The brunette couldn't help but snort, choking back a laugh as to not annoy his soon-to-be-husband even more. Typical Haru.

  


Rin, meanwhile, closed his eyes and counted to ten. _This_ was why he opposed the idea of swimming pool wedding party, no matter how romantic it sounded. Rin gripped Makoto's hand tightly too help keep his temper in control.

  


_One._

  


"Rin," Makoto called gently, tugging Rin's hand, "Do you take me as your lawly wedded husband?"

  


_Two._

  


_Three._

  


God, he wanted to punch Haru's face in so fucking bad. _Olympic swimmer punches grooms' best man in face_ would give the press a field day. Well, not that they weren't having one right now, anyway. _God_ how he wished he could punch Haru's face, the insensitive bastard.

  


_Four._

  


"Rin, hey," Makoto called again, gentler this time, and it was at times like these that Rin really really _really_ regretted his husband's choice of friends. Well, okay, so Rin did use to have a massive crush on Haru too, and, yeah, fine, Haru's technically his friend toom but that's not the case here damn it!

  


_Five._

  


_Six._

  


"Do you take me as your lawly wedded husband?"

  


Rin gritted his teeth, opening his eyes only to glare at Makoto, completely annoyed. Yeah he knows he shouldn't let it out on him but _this was his idea damn it_. “Haru can control himself” my ass. Oh fuck you, Nanase Haruka.

  


"Of course I do, baka Mako!" Rin snapped, left eye already twitching from the amount of willpower he's using to keep himself from bodily harming his water-obsessed friend.

  


The priest, stunned for few seconds at the scene, finally managed to find his voice again and said, "W-well, I …I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss."

  


It actually took a good few seconds for the awkward tension to dissipate, seeing as Haru did quite a good job at stunning the crowd. Then the sound of clapping broke the silence and Rin turned to find it coming from the two flower girls, Gou and Ran, and he silently thanked the lord. The mute button finally turned off, and all invited guests cheered loudly.

  


And at that, Makoto grinned wide. Rin looked back with a frown – because what could Makoto possibly be _grinning_ about – before something clicked in his mind.

  


Oh _h_ _ell_ no.

  


"W-wait Makoto--"

  


Stepping forward and completely ignoring the other's small attempts at a protest, Makoto looped his arm around his now-husband's waist, pressing their lips together sweetly. It was quite the chaste kiss, really, and Rin relaxed into it...

  


… and then realizing it was a mistake as he suddenly felt himself being hauled into the air for a split second before feeling that all too familiar sense of water enveloping his body completely. Makoto had pulled Rin backwards with him into the pool.

  


It's good that both of them were swimmers.

  


As Rin resurfaced, the first thing he saw was, oddly, not the face of his husband, but the sight of his best friend slash best man on the platform, arms crossed, tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose. The phrase _I am so sick of this shit_ was written all over his face and Rin couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Grinning, the newly wed called Sousuke's name and splashed water all over him, ignoring his completely put-out look.

  


“Get in here, you spoilsport! Join the fun!!” Rin called out, but before Sousuke could really reply, a pair of small hands had already done the job of pushing the man in the body of water.

  


“Don't be so grumpy, Sou-chan!!” the blonde culprit piped up, before dragging Rei into the pool, as well.

  


“Happy Wedding Day, Rin,” he suddenly heard from behind him, and the next thing he knew, a shower of sakura pool water rained upon his head, in courtesy of his own husband. He looked at Makoto, who smiled, and Rin found it so contagious that he couldn't help but laugh at him, splashing water in the process. Makoto reached out to tuck Rin's stray bangs behind his ears, plucking stray sakura petals out of the wine-red strands, before leaning in for a kiss.

  


"I'm sorry for Haru," Makoto whispered against Rin's lips, pressing their foreheads together after combing his wet hair back with his hand.

  


Rin murmured as their foreheads met each other, "Well, that's Haru for you," before grinning and pressing their lips together again, laying both of his arm on Makoto's neck as the splashing sound of the other guests jumping into the pool resounded all around them.

  


'Well, whatever,' was Rin last thought before he stopped thinking about how his water-obsessed best friend had kind of ruined his wedding and kissed Makoto back deeply.

 

He had acquired what mattered in the end, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely unplanned, unplotted, so.. Yeah.  
> Roleplayed last year, published now. Yes I am trash and I am sorry.
> 
> VlindeRin I'm so sorry this took so looooongg hahaha  
> Maybe you should threaten me more often :')


End file.
